Battle Shark
: A submarine-like mecha carrier. Splits in half to launch the Battle Fever Robo and stores all of its weaponry. Weapons The Battle Shark is armed with several weapons in its arsenal. The primary weapons are vulcan missiles at the frontal wings and the stern, depth charges located in the wings, and sonic guns on the nose called the Guns of Navarone. In combat with Egos robots it has an extensible claw called the Magic Claw located in the upper section used to trip their legs upon grabbing them. as depicted in the post-break Battle Fever J eyecatch.]] Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Battle Shark appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 26: The Bandage Man's Masked Report'' **''Ep. 27: Be Careful of the First Love Thief'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 30: The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef'' **''Ep. 31: Violent Dash Track Siblings'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 41: A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion'' **''Ep. 42: Electric Humans: The Fireworks of Love'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' **''Ep. 46: The Cursed Straw Doll'' **''Ep. 47: A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai }} Category:Mecha (Battle Fever J) Category:Carrier Mecha Category:Battle Fever J